


by candlelight

by DJSpidersGeorg



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Other, maxie is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJSpidersGeorg/pseuds/DJSpidersGeorg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Maxie do some nasty stuff at Team Magma HQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> written for halcyonharlot on tumblr, reader/maxie fic oh boy

The match strikes against the side of the box with a sharp sound, illuminating the redhead’s hands as he lights one candle, then another, until the bedroom is well-lit enough for you to examine the nervousness apparent on Maxie’s face that he is clearly trying to hide.

"Don’t mind the… ah, the candles, I prefer them to electricity at times."

You shake your head to reassure Maxie that no, it’s fine, the candles add such a warm glow to his features after all, which causes the Magma leader to pull at the neck of his sweater.  It’s sort of cute, in a way, how flustered a forty-year-old man becomes around someone so much younger than him; you’re of age, but Maxie still feels dirty, being aware— _far_  too aware—of the age gap.  It’s something he thinks about, switching from uncontrollable arousal, the fantasy of taking a nubile young woman and showing her pleasures she’s never felt; then to shame, how _dare_  he feel this way, she’s a  _child_ —no,  _young_ , but not a child.

Maxie’s eyes sweep over your form—perched on the bed, crossed legs with one leg bouncing in juvenile impatience, and your arms behind you; both supporting your weight and thrusting your bosom outwards.

Definitely not a child.

Maxie clears his throat, the tension in the room thick. “So, what do you… do for fun?”

_This is too cute,_  you think. “For fun? I let men come on my tits.”

Maxie splutters, face as red as, well, the rest of him. “I’m sorry, did I—”

"Look," you reply, standing abruptly and taking long strides to where Maxie is hovering awkwardly by the flickering candles by the bed, "don’t pretend that doesn’t interest you, Maxie. You’ve been staring at them since we got here."

"I did no such thing!" But Maxie’s eyes flicker to your breasts, then your face, then down again until they reach his shoes.  You giggle.  Slowly, you untie the halter shirt at your neck and let the straps drop to your waist, exposing your breasts in the warm glow of candlelight.

"It’s alright," you take Maxie’s hand and slowly bring it to your chest. Maxie’s breath quickens.  "I want you to."

Maxie’s hand is cold, and bony, and the soft flesh feels so soothing on these old hands.  Suddenly Maxie realizes he wants  _more_ , more than he’s allowed to take, probably, and squeezes experimentally.  You moan, loudly to encourage the Magma leader, and he squeezes again; your tit engulfs his spindly fingers, flesh spilling over where they don’t cover.

"May I…?"

You nod, and throw your head back when the redhead’s teeth come in contact with a pink nipple, first gently nibbling, then tentatively biting harder, sucking and pulling at the flesh.  It’s exquisite, the feeling of making this girl moan, of having control over another human like this; something Maxie always striven for, but never in this context did he think he would achieve it.

"Bed, if you will," Maxie implores.  You nod, almost distantly, and back up toward the bed with Maxie’s hand at the small of your back, keeping your torso arched toward Maxie’s mouth. Falling onto the bed, you pull Maxie on top of you, his hard dick outlined in his capris ( _really?_ ).  Maxie ruts against you like a dog, while biting your neck hard enough to leave dark red welts. This soft body, so intoxicating, it’s leaving the Magma leader speechless as he grinds his painfully hard dick between your thighs, not quite daring to touch your pubic region.

"You can say pussy," you giggle, and Maxie realizes with a fierce blush that he’s been speaking out loud.

"That’s… vulgar," Maxie almost spits out, "wouldn’t you rather, petals, or say… ladybits?"

"It’s a pussy." Maxie’s face scrunches up in arousal and shock; you resist the urge to pinch his cheeks.

Suddenly sitting up, you blurt out, “I wanna try something.”

"Oh?" Maxie is apprehensive, yet curious; you sense this, and promise to go slow.

Flipping them over (and isn’t that a sight, a flushed Maxie sprawled over the red sheets) and flopping down to the floor, you urge Maxie to sit up at the edge of the bed.

"What are y—"

You shush Maxie, and lean forward to unzip his pants with your teeth.  Maxie gasps, scandalized, and leans back, reminiscent of the pose you wore earlier.  Sliding them down his legs and discarding them is easy due to the soft ribbing of Maxie’s stocking-clad legs.

"A body stocking? Seriously?"

Maxie exclaims in offense. “It’s stylish! And warm.”

Shaking your head, you’re glad to find yet another zipper, curved over Maxie’s erection, which you unzip as slowly as possible to savor the pained moans slipping unbidden from Maxie, head tossed slightly back.

When Maxie’s cock springs free, slapping you softly in the face, you begin to take off your glasses with the intention of setting them on the side table next to the bed.

"W-wait," Maxie stops you, and curiously, you allow the redhead to take the glasses from you and replace them on your face, "I want to see them on you when I… when I climax."

And oh, how that mouth feels on his cock, Maxie thinks hazily, as a warm heat envelopes him and takes him almost to the breaking point before he stops you with a hand in your hair. “N-not so fast, I’m…ah—”

A giggle, then continuing ministrations, less deliberate this time. You reach a hand down to slide under the waistband of your panties, tickling that clit gently, teasingly, so your moans reverberate around Maxie’s cock.  Maxie’s fingers curl into the sheets, pulling hard, trying not to buck into that mouth, those eyes perched over those glasses, so beautiful, just for him to use.

_"To hell with it,"_  Maxie mutters, and before you can understand, Maxie removes his hands from the sheets to grasp your hair and pull you down flush against his pubes.  You gasp, startled, wiry hair tickling your nose.

"Tell me to stop," Maxie sounds almost pleading, "if you want me to stop, tell me."

You nod, and fresh tears form at the corners of your eyes when Maxie begins thrusting hard, jolting you back and forth like a ragdoll. You grind your fingers into your clit, jerking yourself off harder and harder, climax building the rougher Maxie handles you.  You choke, and the spasming around Maxie’s cockhead is enough to bring him to the edge.

Pulling out quickly, Maxie intructs you to sit up straight.

"I don’t want to miss," Maxie says, jerking his own cock until white spurts splash onto bare tits, nipples hard and sensitive, then your glasses, blocking your view of Maxie’s climax, only able to hear those soft moans and whimpers as Maxie finishes on you. You come, strangled and mouth dropping open, shivering on the floor at Maxie’s feet.

After a few moments, gasping, Maxie bends over to retrieve a small napkin from a pocket in his discarded pants, wiping your glasses off with precision until you can see his guilty face.

"I wasn’t too rough, was I?"

You shake your head slowly, breath still shaky and excited.

* * *

 

Afterwards, you spill onto the bed next to Maxie, uncomfortably wiggling to find a soft spot on the stiff bed.

"Sorry," Maxie says quickly, shy suddenly, "Team Magma’s budget doesn’t exactly allow luxuries such as soft bedding."

"Why not cut further costs by sleeping on the floor?"

Maxie seems to genuinely ponder this for a moment, and you laugh out loud.


End file.
